Hiding
by persian85033
Summary: Can't think of a good review, or better title.
1. Chapter 1

"There's nothing good to watch."said Pietro, as he flipped through the channels.

"You're giving me a headache, surfing through them so quickly."Lance told him.

Pietro turned the tv off.

"This is the most boring day of my life."he said.

"And the one where I've gone the most time without eating, yo. No flies anywhere."

"How could you have finished them off!"

"Can't you eat rats instead?"

"No."

"You'd never finished those off."

"Not fly season anymore."said Lance. "Until next year."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?"

They all ran to get the door. Pietro got to it first and opened it.

"You'vegotthewronghouse."he said, and shut the door.

The person knocked again.

"Who was that?"

"Creditors."

"I was so sure we scared them off that last time!"exclaimed Lance.

"I'll handle this!"said Fred.

"Guys!"they heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"That doesn't sound like creditors, yo."

"Tricky, tricky! We'll teach them a lesson."

"Where'd they go?"asked Fred, looking around.

"Probably gave up, and left."said Pietro.

"What if they're back with reinforcements, yo?"

"I hope not for their own good."said Lance.

They went back into the house, and found someone watching tv.

"I don't see what's so exciting out there, that you have to go instead of seeing to your guest's needs!"said someone who was sitting in Pietro's spot on the couch, and flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ricardo!"

He turned of the tv.

"Well, I need a place to stay."

"Aren't you supposed to be Europe, making millions?"

"Sometimes businesses don't come out the way you want them to, and this one didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Ricardo walked lit a cigarette as the Brotherhood sat down around him.

"So, what happened, yo? When you left, you said you wouldn't be back until you had more cash than you could count."

"That's exactly what I was counting on."

"What was the business, anyway?"asked Lance.

"An idiot."said Ricardo.

"I was supposed to be your business?"asked Fred.

"No, it was supposed to be an idiot that I met. Her family was one of the wealthiest ones. And if I only got her to marry me, then I could take off with her money."

"She didn't want to marry you?"asked Pietro, smirking.

"I wasn't ever planning on marrying her, you dumbass. It was all phony. She thought I did, but I didn't!"

"She got mad, and kicked you out!"said Pietro.

"No, she really has no clue. The stupidass told her brother. And how, he's after me!"

"After you?"

"Yes! According to him, I dishonored his family, and now he really wants me to marry his sister!"

"Why don't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause she's got cash, yo."

"He wants me to marry her because he thinks I...dishonored his sister, also."

"Obviously."said Pietro.

"Why would I have wasted my time and energies? I know you would have, Speedy, but I'm a more logical person, not an idiot."

"That wouldn't be idiotic!"

Ricardo made a gesture of disgust.

"Anyway, so they don't know where I am right now. And you guys have to help me."

"We barely have enough for ourselves."said Lance. "I don't think we could take someone else."

"That's fine. I'll figure something out."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in front of the tv, eating slices of watermelon.

"How did you manage to get your hands on such good food?"asked Fred.

"Picked it off the side of the freeway last night. No one keeping guards."said Ricardo. "See? It pays to have me stay here."

"Who knows you're here, by the way, yo?"asked Toad.

"No one. And you can't tell anyone. I mean, since when have you enjoyed such a good meal?"

"Every day, yo."said Toad, as he ate a fly.

"Don't ever eat those things when I'm eating!"said Ricardo, as he grabbed the remote and threw it at Toad.

It hit Toad in the face.

"Ah!"exclaimed Pietro, speeding over. "You just ruined the remote!"

"Well, it's not like it was good for anything, anyway! There's nothing to watch!"

"But now we can't channel surf!"

"You're going to have much more channels to surf in a couple of days. And a new remote."said Ricardo.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have a new business, and we're going to be rich!"

"Wow, yo. What do we have to do?"

"First of all, stop acting like the idiots you are. Second, you're going to have to break in to several places, and steal things of course. And whatever else I tell you."

"What are we going to steal?"

"You'll find out in a little while. Tonight to be a little more specific. We'd better be on our way."

Ricardo gave Lance directions.

"Why don't you just drive, yo?"

"I don't drive."said Ricardo.

They arrived at an apartment building.

"Come on. I know the place."

Waiting for them was a man, wearing blue pants, a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, boots, and a hat. He was holding a gun.

"About time."he said.

"These are the guys you asked me for. They're the ones who are going to help us. This is Billy. Billy el Elegante."

"Well, he dresses elegantly."said Lance. "Is that why they call you that?"

"What are we supposed to do, yo?"asked Toad.

"Anything, just so long as you pay us well."said Pietro.

"I don't pay you."said Billy. "The Boss does."

"Who's the boss, yo?"

"That's none of your business. The point is, he wants us to help him in a certain scheme of his, and that's why we need you guys. If you do things right, he's very generous."

"We're in."said Pietro, as he took the money in Billy's hand. "At your service,"

"So what's our first project?


	4. Chapter 4

The Brotherhood waited outside private school.

"Wow, can't believe we're gonna make so much money, yo."said Toad.

Ricardo took a sip of his drink.

"You'll make much more if you do this right. You do know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Obviously."said Pietro.

"Good."

Ricardo handed them a picture.

"See, that's the one."

"Ooohhh! I see her, I see her!"exclaimed Toad.

Ricardo punched Toad in the stomach.

"Shut up!"he exclaimed. "You don't want the entire neighborhood to know we're here. Anyway, you just pointed her out. Good. Now, you boys know what to do."he said.

Fred, Toad and Pietro climbed out of the jeep.

"We'll meet you later at the house."said Ricardo, as he and Lance drove off.

"What do we do now, yo?"

"We've got to get that girl!"

"Right."

"Out of my way!"said Fred, as he went, scattering the little kids all over the place.

Toad spat slime in a teacher's face, and at the security people who came by. Pietro sped by, and grabbed a little girl, and gave her to Fred, who carried her away from the scene.

"Put me down! Put me down!"she screamed, as she pounded at him.

"Shut her up!"exclaimed Pietro.

Toad, who was on Fred's shoulder, spat slime towards the little girls' mouth, making her unable to make any sounds at all.

"Now what do we do?"asked Fred, as they closed the door behind them, and put her down on the couch.

"I don't know, yo."said Toad.

"Well, we got the hostage, and pretty soon we'll be getting the money, so, why not celebrate?"

"Good idea, yo."

"Yeah, we deserve it."said Fred. "Uh, where do we put her meanwhile?"

Pietro ran and came back with a rope. He took the girl from Fred, and tied her.

"There! Now hurry, before they get back."

They went and spend all the money, Pietro on hair gel, new clothes, boots, while Fred and Toad visited just about every restaurant in town, and Toad bought a month's supply of large crickets at the pet store.

"We're out of money, yo."he said.

"That's fine, we'll have more by the end of today."

They opened the door.

"I bought a little doll for her, so she doesn't get bored while she's here."said Fred.

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Only where is she, yo?"

"Tied to the window, where else?"said Pietro.

"Not anymore, yo?"

They went into the room.

"Aaaahhhh! Where could she have gone?"

"Search the house!"

They searched everywhere, but she was no where to be seen.

"How could she have gotten away?"

"Lance and Ricardo are going to be pissed, yo. This was supposed to be our very first project."

Just then, they heard the door open. Lance and Ricardo walked in with Billy el Elegante.

"Where is the girl?"asked Billy.

Pietro, Toad, and Fred just stood, staring at him.

"Where is she?"asked Ricardo.

"She, uh, got away."said Fred.

"What?!"Lance dropped the money in his hand.

"What do you mean she got away!"exclaimed Billy.

"How could you idiots have let the hostage get away!"exclaimed Ricardo.

"Well, we left her tied to this part of the window, yo, to help keep the heat out so it would be cool when we came back, you know. But, when we got back, she was gone."

"What kind of imbeciles leave the hostage alone, in a room with an open window, and close to it! You're supposed to keep them under lock an key!"

"Do you know what this means!"exclaimed Lance.

"We gotta go get her back, yo?"asked Toad.

"The boss won't like to hear about this."said Billy, as he left.

Ricardo snatched Toad.

"Why didn't you half-wits pay more attention to what you were doing?"

He threw Toad across the room.

"The business is ruined thanks to you! And now we might just as well say good bye to our lives, also!"

A while later, Billy el Elegante came back.

"Well, fortunately for you, the Boss seems to think that the scare was good enough. She was missing for most of the afternoon, plus the damage to the school property, and all that, he's going to give you guys another chance."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, I can't believe we actually got to keep the money, and we're getting another chance, yo."said Toad.

"Well, if you guys hadn't been so stupid as to lose the hostage, none of this would have happened, and we would be having twice the amount of money, now wouldn't we, _yo_?"said Ricardo.

"It was all Freddy's idea."said Pietro, as he stared at the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Pietro, you act like a woman, staring at the mirror all the time! Get away from there!"snapped Ricardo.

"It wasn't my fault they lost the hostage."

"You were supposed to be in charge!"exclaimed Lance.

"Well, you obviously shouldn't have put me in charge."he said.

"Maybe he's right."said Ricardo.

"Can I be in charge next time, yo?"

"Then we'd never have gotten the hostage in the first place!"

"Well, there's no other option!"said Lance. "Only Freddy."

"Maybe Freddy would turn out more capable than Pietro after all."

Pietro smirked.

"No answer."

"Well, it's not like Pietro was very competent. You know, what, we should give Freddy a chance!"

"For real?"

"What about me, yo?"said Toad hopping up and down.

"You shut your mouth!"spat Ricardo. "For whatever our next assignment will be, Fred will have to be in charge."

Toad sighed.

"And what is our next assignment?"

"That's what we're meeting Billy for tonight. You guys will go and complete it, while Lance and I go and complete whatever negotiations that might be necessary, you guys just do what Fred tells you to."

"I'm not following orders from anyone!"

"Oh, you will, Speedy, you will."said Ricardo, as he polished his gun. "That is, if you don't want to end up in prison, or starving. I'm sure that won't do any good for your appearance."

Pietro frowned.

"And you better not screw this one up."


End file.
